


Noční procházka parkem

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Noční procházka parkem

Sebastian s rukama v kapsách kráčel domů přes park. Jim omotal ruce kolem jeho paže a hlavu si opřel o Sebastianovo rameno. Bylo pozdě večer, ale oni nespěchali.

„Děkuji za dnešek."usmál se Jim.

Sebastian se také usmál. „Večeře s tebou není tak špatná."

„Říkáš to, jako bys čekal něco hrozného."zamračil se Jim.

„Jen jsem nečekal, že dokážeš být tak… um… romantický."pokrčil rameny Sebastian. Naklonil hlavu a dal Jimovi pusu na čelo. Jeho úsměv se hned vrátil.

„Hej!"ozvalo se za nimi. „Vy dva! Stůjte!"

Otočili se.

Za nimi stál hlouček patnácti opilých chlápků. „Tohle tady nestrpíme!"zavrčel blonďák. „Tohle?"podivil se Sebastian.

„Teplouše!"vyštěkl někdo vzadu. Jim se Sebastianem protočili oči.

„Už zase."zamumlal Jim. „Patnáct na jednoho. Jak originální."řekl suše Sebastian.

„Držte hubu!"vyštěkl blonďák.

Sebastian se zamračil. „Slušné chování jim nic neříká."prohodil Jim a pustil Sebastiana.

„Počkej chvíli."usmál se na Jima Sebastian. Potom pohlédl na hlouček chlapů a probodl je pohledem. „Nemáme na to celou noc. Máme ještě něco v plánu, takže…" První vystartoval následován ostatními. Sebastian se jim s ladností vyhýbal a odrážel jejich útoky. Jim ho pozoroval s úsměvem.

Sebastian nevypadal, že by se nějak unavil. To se o jeho soupeřích říct nedalo. Sebastian chytil dalšího a hodil ho do hloučku. Spolu s ním spadli na zem i další. Obcházeli Sebastiana a snažili se mu skočit na záda. Bez úspěchu. I když měli nože, nedokázali je použít. Sebastian byl příliš rychlý.

K Jimovi přiskočil blonďák a pěstí ho praštil do obličeje. Jim ani nestačil zareagovat a už ho vlekli pryč.

„Seb…!"vykřikl Jim, než mu zakryli pusu. Sebastian sebou trhl. Odhodil dalšího a pohlédl na Jima. Strach, ale hlavně vztek se mu mísili v očích. Rychlím pohybem z vnitřní kapsy saka vytáhl zbraň a vystřelil do vzduchu. Hlouček se rozutekl.

Jim zavrávoral, ale udržel rovnováhu. Sebastian k němu přistoupil a objal ho. Rozhlédl se. Opilce už nebylo vidět. Jim se k němu přitiskl.

„Dobrý?"zeptal se starostlivě Sebastian a pohlédl na Jima. Prohrábl mu vlasy a pohladil ho po tváři. Jim se usmál. Spodní ret mu krvácel.

„Vezmu tě domů."řekl Sebastian. 

Jima držel kolem ramen a vedl ho pryč.

Když vyšli z parku, Sebastian zastavil taxi. Posadil Jima vedle sebe a udal adresu.

Taxi se rozjelo.

Jim položil hlavu na Sebastianovo rameno. Najednou si připadal ospalý. Chytl Sebastianovu ruku a stiskl ji. Stisk byl opětován. Jim se usmál a zavřel oči.

Sebastian zaplatil a odnesl spícího Jima domů.

Položil ho na postel a sundal mu boty. Stáhl z něj sako a začal mu rozepínat košili, když se zarazil. Sledoval Jimův obličej a mírně se pousmál.

Prstem přejel po zraněném rtu. Rána ještě nezaschla.

Sebastian se naklonil a vzal do úst zraněný ret. Párkrát po ráně přejel jazykem, a pak začal mírně sát jeho krev.

Jim zvedl ruku a prohrábl Sebastianovi vlasy. Sebastian se nadzvedl a pohlédl mu do očí.

„Copak to děláš?"zeptal se, se zájmem Jim.

„Vysávám jed z rány."pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

„Jed? Jenom mě praštil."

„Já vím, ale pro jistotu."usmál se Sebastian.

Jim se zazubil. Přitáhl k sobě Sebastiana a políbil ho.


End file.
